All In
is the 1st episode of the third season of New Girl, the 50th episode overall. The episode aired on September 17, 2013. Synopsis Picking up immediately after the events of the season two finale (Cece's cancelled wedding), Nick and Jess decide to go "all in" on their romantic relationship - which leads them to run away to a Mexican beach town. But when Nick runs into trouble with the authorities, it's Schmidt and Winston to the (possible) rescue, which may land Nick into even deeper trouble. Meanwhile, Schmidt makes a decision regarding Cece and Elizabeth, and Winston becomes obsessed with completing a puzzle Plot Taking place right after the events of the season 2 finale, Nick and Jess drive off together after "uncalling it" and becoming an official couple. While driving away, both Nick and Jess declare that they are "all in" in their relationship. Nick then pulls over and the two have sex in Jess' car. Nick and Jess think about what they should do now, and decide to go home. Outside the loft door, it occures to the two of them that they've only been dating for thirty minutes and already living together. The two slightly freak out if things don't work out between them and what will happen if it does. Nick assures Jess that nothing will like that will happen because he "wanted this for so long." Their conversation is constantly interrupted by a number of texts from Schmidt, who is freaking out about Cece and Elizabeth. Jess says that they need some time alone so they can discuss what their relationship is. Schmidt opens the door, relieved that Nick is outside and tells him to stop being so "selfish and help." Winston decides that he's going to start a puzzle. Nick and Jess inform Winston and Schmidt that they'll be right in and that they need to talk. When the door closes, Jess and Nick run off. The next morning, Winston continues his puzzle and Schmidt (after receiving a smiley face text from Nick) seeks a new best friend (since he can't rely on Nick anymore). He goes directly to Winston, who agrees as he's transfixed in his puzzle. Schmidt debates on if he should be with Cece or Elizabeth and after a few seconds of thinking about it decides to be with Elizabeth since he began dating Elizabeth first. Schmidt goes off to talk to Cece as Winston continues his puzzle and then begins to strip. At Cece's apartment, Schmidt is about to tell Cece the bad news, but caves in when the look on Cece's face causes him some pain. He decides to be with Cece and heads to Elizabeths place to break up with her. Schmidt caves in again and decides to stay with Elizabeth too. Nick wakes up in Jess' car after sleeping all night and finds that they are in Mexico. Four days later, Nick and Jess (with their clothes torn and dirty) continue to have a wonderful time in Mexico (mostly having sex). When Nick's phone rings, Jess' face appears to be sad indicating this as a sign that they may never have a moment alone together. Nick throws his phone into the ocean. It is revealed that Schmidt was calling Nick, who is in desperate need to talk to Nick about what a terrible thing he's done. Nick wants to stay in Mexico delcaring himself as "Paradise Nick" who is risk free and wants to be with "Paradise Jess". Jess is hesitant at first, who wants to go home, and decides to go "all in" again after Nick kisses her. Winston is having some trouble finishing his puzzle, who has been at it for four days. Cece walks in wanting to talk to Schmidt, who is about to take a shower. Winston still believes Schmidt chose Elizabeth over her and attempts to comfort her. Schmidt walks in signaling to Winston that he did not break up with her. Schmidt then begins to cover his tracks by telling Cece that Winston slept with Elizabeth after he broke up with her in order to comfort Elizabeth. Schmidt goes on a little farther by saying Winston also borrowed a pair of Cece's underwear. A disgusted Cece then storms out of the loft as Schmidt apologizes for Winstons actions. Schmidt then begins to apologize to Winston, who is angered by Schmidt's motives and calls off their being best friends. In Mexico, Jess and Nick sunbath when Jess notices a security guard. In order to prevent themselves from going to jail, Nick and Jess ask a young boy for this green "tourist" bracelet. Nick scares the bracelet off the boy and gives it to Jess. The security guard asks to see their bracelets. Jess shows her bracelet, but since Nick doesn't have one yet panics and runs for the water, calling it "international waters." The security guards catch Nick and take him to jail. Back at the loft, Winston and Schmidt are not talking. Winston is still working on his puzzle and Schmidt is trying to talk to him. Schmidt gets frustrated at Winston for not finishing the puzzle yet, yelling at him about how a blind man could know what a corner piece is. Winston has had enough and walks towards Schmidt. Schmidt and Winston circle around each other arguing when Jess suddenly storms in the loft asking for "all the cash you have and Nick's passport." They all drive off to Mexico to get Nick. Back in Mexico, Jess hopes that Nick as someone to take care of him (layman's term "bitch"). Schmidt and Winston debate on if Nick would be identified as a "bitch" or a "sissy". Jess tells the two to stop arguing and proclaims that "Nick is my bitch." The gang bribe some of the hotel employees for information on where Nick is located. Jess locates the security guard who arrested Nick and aks where he is. The security asks for money, but Schmidt spent all his money bribing the employees. Schmidt asks for a compromise and offers Winston's shoes. Winston loves his "brown" shoes and refuses to give them up. Schmidt and Jess notice that his shoes are green, revealing that Winston is color blind (who also believes Kermit the Frog is a brown frog.) Jess only has enough money to for gas. The security guards asks if she came in a car, and Jess suggests they trade. The security guard takes Jess to a room where Nick is reading a magazine. Jess walks up and hugs Nick, who was afraid he was being taken to jail. Schmidt and Winston walk in relieved that Nick is ok. A small argument takes place with the gang mostly about Winston's color blindness and the color of his shoes. Not wanting to risk going back to their old lifestyle, Nick proposes that he and Jess move to Mexico. Jess, Schmidt, and Winston do not agree they should move to Mexico and Nick proceeds to shred his passport to stay with Jess. Schmidt and Winston attempt to stop Nick from shredding his passport. Jess tells Nick that there is no "us" without Schmidt and Winston, and that she is very happy with the "great deal" she got on Craigslist and wants to go home. Nick agrees and embraces Jess. Unknowingly, Nick sets his passport down on the shredder which ultimately shreds Nick's passport. Panicing, all four pound on the shredder to get it to stop shredding. Winston pulls out the shredded passport and put his puzzling skills to good use. At the United States border in a different car, Schmidt hands a border patrolman their passports. The patrolman opens up Nick's shredded passport which reads, "Unaterd Stites of Amurica." Back at the loft, Nick and Jess stand in front of the door where they were last time and feel confident that they can make their relationship work. Nick pulls out the green bracelet he "stole" from the kid and wraps it around Jess' wrist. Nick attempts to open the door, but the doors locked. Nick and Jess then have a small argument about the importance of a door key. Jess suddenly grabs Nick and kisses him passionately. Winston and Schmidt watch them uncomfortably as Winston pulls out his key to unlock the door. Schmidt is on the phone talking to Cece who is asking him to come over. He then receives a call from Elizabeth who is also calling to ask him to come over. Schmidt falls onto the couch in frustration as a result of his situation. Cast Main *Zooey Deschanel as Jess Day *Jake Johnson as Nick Miller *Lamorne Morris as Winston Bishop *Max Greenfield as Schmidt *Hannah Simone as Cece Parekh Guest Starring *Merritt Wever as Elizabeth *Hemky Madera as Gabriel Co-Starring *Cole Sand as Little Kid *Dominic Flores as Front Desk Clerk *Gray Francis as Brad *Ray Reynaga as Julio *Roberto Montesinos as Manny *Drew Butler as Border Guard Recurring Themes *Love Triangle: Schmidt has not yet decided on Cece or Elizabeth, in moments of weakness he ended up juggling both. *Nick & Jess: They are officially a couple, but afraid of moving forward while living together they flee to Mexico. Quotes *Winston: "I needed your underwear...to sew into my underwear." *Schmidt: "Winston, if you think your shoes are brown, what color do you think you are?" *Schmidt: "His sweaty, disgusting jollies." Notes & Trivia *The episode was watched for 5.53 million of viewers. Tuesday Final Ratings: ‘Dads’, ‘Whose Line Is It Anyway?’ & ‘Brooklyn Nine-Nine’ Adjusted Up; ‘Capture’ Adjusted Down - Ratings | TVbytheNumbers Photos 1-new-girl-season-3-premiere.jpg 2-new-girl-season-3-premiere.jpg 3-new-girl-season-3-premiere.jpg 5-new-girl-season-3-premiere.jpg 7-new-girl-season-3-premiere.jpg 8-new-girl-season-3-premiere.jpg 9-new-girl-season-3-premiere.jpg 10-new-girl-season-3-premiere.jpg 12-new-girl-season-3-premiere.jpg 13-new-girl-season-3-premiere.jpg 14-new-girl-season-3-premiere.jpg 15-new-girl-season-3-premiere.jpg External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season Three